uidcc_riftsfandomcom-20200215-history
Enders (Complexo Fortuna)
The Enders - Fortuna Enders are vile, evil creatures that come from a dead planet beyond Zarith's own universe. They are all genocidal and inherently evil, and led by the Onol'thos Ender-Savant, Ohdaechso. The Ender's mission is to eliminate all types of life in the universe, organic or othewise; anything with intelligence is to be destroyed or assimilated. The Enders named themselves this because as a species as a whole they can only find joy in the eradication of other species or war and combat in general. Amazingly, it seems that the Ender's technologies surpasses even that of the Talus', but all the technological advances the Enders have experienced have been from stealing, emulating, or augmenting one species' technologies with other species' technologies to get compounded effects. The unifing traits that all Enders share is a pack mentality in the presesnce of a Ender Leader form of the exact Ender-type, as well as only one Leader form per Ender-type in a clutch at one time, and the inablity to move to the next stage of life without moving into a leader form first unless there is a leader and sufficent odin force is gathered by individual Enders, the individual Ender that gathered odin force for itself can skip it's leader form and proceed directly to the next form. (Example: Grol is the Gro'machk Rhinoc-Ender and Drog'thar is the Harruth Arach-Ender, only Grol can communicate with Rhinoc-Enders telepathically. The same goes for Drog'thar and communicating with Arach-Enders telepathically. However, one of Drog'thar's troops has gathered a very large well of odin force. And when in the presense of it's own well and Drog'thar, it changes over a few moments into the Rhinoc-type. This Ender is now Grol's to command.) Diffrent Forms Combat Forms Forms: Arach-Ender, Rhinoc-Ender, and Crocoth-Ender Leader titles: Harruth, Gro'machk, and Teram'olath Leaders: Drog'thar, Grol, and Dubain Combat Enders have been seen in three forms, but all are tauric and very hardy and strong. The most honorable death for any Combat Ender is to be felled in combat genuinely, without mercy, but if it feels it the battle will end with it's capture or torture, it will not hesitate to activate a tiny atomic device and attempt to destroy it's enemies in a radioactive kamakaze. Arach-Ender (Araneus Atrox) The first and the most common one is the lower body of a massive spider thorax, abdomen, and legs. And for the upper body is that of an overly muscular four-armed humanoid. The Arach-Enders can reproduce asexually once per Ender in it's life(Although it can gather odin force to create another spawn), can enter a state of hibernation that halts the aging process and allows it to sustain life in a vacuum, however Arach-Enders die at the average age of six (Even making it to age four is a great dishonor), they die at the age of three if they reproduced(which is less dishonorable seeing as they furthered the species by one more generation). Rhinoc-Ender (Cerotas Artox) The second stage of life for Combat Enders is known as the Rhinoc-Ender, it resembles a Arach-Ender in size, the upper half only has one set of arms. But it has a massive six-legged, rhino-like lower half, with skin too thick to pierce with normal bullets. While it cannot reproduce asexually, enter a state of hibernation, and not immune to radiation. It can regenerate lost limbs, survive without food for three weeks, and survive without water for one month. They however, have a nine year life span which is much longer when compared to Arach-Enders. Being the next stage of the Harruths, Harruths usually only change form into a Rhinoc-Ender if stranded on a desolate planet with no humanoid life or when planning to make a large base on the planet. Crocoth-Ender (Stellio Atrox) The final stage and most desirable stage of life for Combat Enders is known as the Crocoth-Ender, despite being the smallest physically they are the most feared of all Combat Enders. They resemble the lower body of a crocodile or some other other large reptilian with six legs, with the four-armed upper torso of the Arach-Ender and thick skin of the Rhinoc-Ender. With only one or two within a clutch, not including the Teram'olath, they can deal a suprising amount of damage to infantry based squads, alone. They possess the survival qualities of both Arach and Rhinoc-Enders and it increases their life-span by three extra years, totaling to twelve average years of life. They can reproduce asexually once per Crocoth in it's life(Although it can gather more odin force to create another spawn), can enter a state of hibernation that halts the aging process and allows it to sustain life in a vacuum, regenerate lost limbs, survive without food for one week, and survive without water for two months. However, while it does take less "odin force" to create a spawn for Crocoth-Enders, all spawns start as Arach-Enders. Psionic Forms '''Forms: '''Ender-Adept, Ender-Witch, and Ender-Savant Psionic Enders come in three forms, all seem frail and weak but they will devastate with inate psionic abilities.